Wizard in Muggle Shoes
by Jibbitessa
Summary: Sirius, Lupin, James, and and OC named JB leave Hogawarts for a year to complete a Muggle Studies project. To spend a year as a muggle. without magic.
1. Here We Go!

Wizard in Muggle Shoes  
  
"Hey, Padfoot, you awake?" Came a soft voice from next to him. He rolled over onto his side, brushing his messy black hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I am now, what is it?" He mumbled, sleep still blurring his vision. His blonde friend shrugged.  
  
"We've got to do our project for muggle studies." Remus Lupin said. Black rolled back over onto his back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"I don't want to." He said, and Lupin shook his head.  
  
"We have to spend a year as a muggle. Then, the following year, we have to come back and tell them what we learned. That's all it said in the project scroll." Lupin said, and Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Fine. But do we still have to go to the muggle schools? I mean, come on. We don't know anything about that type of school. We learned some in class, but."He sat up, looking out the window. "Who else is doing the project? I mean, this year?" He asked.  
  
"Umm, I believe James and JB are. Why do you ask?" Sirius merely shrugged. That was better. He'd hate to go without his friends. Peter wasn't exactly up to their standards, and he wouldn't do the project. For his grade he would do a one year study of spark plugs and how they effect muggle lives.  
  
"Okay, well... I guess we'd better get going. Oh yeah, where are we going for this?" He asked, and Lupin took out a map that he had obviously gotten from the professor. "I thinks it's a town called Dougalus or something." He said, and Black nodded slowly.  
  
"Douglas. That's a town in America. State of Massachusetts." He recited what his teacher had told him. He had been told where he was going before hand, but he had forgotten. "Let's go get James and JB and get on outa here." He said. He was eager to leave the school, though he didn't know how he'd fair when he couldn't use his magic.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll have to tell one of the girls to get JB. Last time I tried to get up there, the stairs disappeared. I'd hate to think how they were remodeled last week." Sirius nodded again, rolling off the bed and hitting his head on the table. He cursed under his breath, quickly getting dressed and walking out into the Gryffindor Common Room. He glanced around, seeing James already up, just staring at the fire.  
  
"Prongs, you know anyone who could wake JB up?" He asked, jumping the last few steps. James looked up then glanced behind him at Lily.  
  
"Her?" He said, and Black shrugged.  
  
"Hey, Evans. Go up and wake JB, will you?" Sirius said, and Lily raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Why should I?" She asked, and Black glared.  
  
"Because if she doesn't get up I'll have to wait to get outa this school." He said. Lily shook her head and left the common room, leaving Sirius to glare at the back of the portrait. James glanced up to the girls dorms, seeing the door open. JB stretched and walked out, wearing loose Jeans and a blue and white shirt.  
  
"Hey JB, Why're you wearing Ravenclaw colors?" James asked, eyeing her cloths with dislike. She shrugged looking down at herself.  
  
"The only red and gold cloths I had were my robes and such. I can't wear them in muggle schools. I'd be laughed at. So I wore these." She said, skipping down the last two steps, and walking over to Sirius.  
  
"Morning, JB." He said, hugging her. She hugged him back.  
  
"G'morning Sirius." She said and Sirius let go of her looking at her.  
  
"I think you need to brush your hair." He said with a laugh. She took out her wand and created a small mirror in front of her. She laughed when she saw her hair.  
  
"I look like a dragon!" She said running back to grab her brush, along with everything she'd bring to the muggle world. She jumped over the railing the second she could see the common room, landing next to James.  
  
"Whoa, nice landing." He said, and she smirked.  
  
"Course! Isn't it always? I'd fit right in muggle schools, but you guys will need some work. For starters." She looked at James as if someone was trying to figure out what was wrong with a fruit or something. Then she ripped off his Hogwarts patch on his shirt. "There, you're done." She said, grinning and walking over to Lupin. She immediately pulled his robe off, tossing it somewhere on the other side of the room.  
  
"Hey, why'd you do that?" He asked and JB shook her finger in his face.  
  
"I'd thought you would know, being one of the smartest in this bunch of people. Muggles don't wear robes." She said. "Only when they're getting out of the shower." She turned from Lupin, glancing at Sirius. Just about everything was wrong with his cloths. He was wearing khaki pants and a tight red and orange shirt. He was also wearing a tie, which didn't help at all.  
  
"Whaat?" He asked. He saw he look, and he could tell she didn't approve of what he was wearing.  
  
"You are going to need to work on that outfit. Do you have any tight pants? Or a looser shirt?" She asked, motioning to how the two didn't match. Sirius though and nodded.  
  
"Both." He answered, she thought for a moment.  
  
"Choose one, and change into them. Oh. and get rid of the tie." She said, laughing. Sirius nodded and walked off to his dorm, walking back down a few minutes later wearing tight black pants, and the same red and orange shirt. This time there was no tie. JB nodded her approval. "Nice. Now you've got it. Let's go!" She said, grinning.  
  
They all walked out into the front hall, waiting for the signal that the train was there. Professor Dumbledore walked out into the hall way, and nodded that they could leave. They all ran out of the door, laughing and talking to each other.  
  
"Moony, you and Prongs can choose your own compartment. Me and JB already know where we're going." He said, jumping up the stairs onto the train, JB right behind him. This was going to be a very eventful year.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
How did you guys like it? I thought it was pretty cool! I wonder how the four will fare in the muggle word, don't you? Well, R&R! Oh, sorry to anyone who thinks that Sirius wouldn't wear tight black pants, I think he'd look hott in them. Hmm... Maybe in one of the chapters he'll wear a Speedo... *fantasizes.* Okay, I'm done now! XD See ya next chapter! 


	2. Muggle Life Begins

Sirius skidded to a stop outside the compartment the prefects always had to themselves. He opened the door to one and grinned. "Yep, this is the one." He said, motioning JB to enter. She walked in slowly, and then almost gasped.  
  
"Whoa, this is like a whole house." She said, walking in and turning around to see everything. She saw a couple different rooms, including a kitchen and a bathroom. There was even a living room with a fireplace. Sirius grinned, walking in behind her and closing the door.  
  
"Like it? I heard from some Ravenclaw prefect that their cars were like houses. So I decided we should take one of them, since we're the only ones aboard." He said, glancing around. "Geez, if I was a muggle I woulda thought this train should be at least triple it's size, if not more." JB laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but we're going to have to start acting like muggles, therefore." She took out her wand and waved it in the air, creating a television set, a DVD player, and a stereo. She grinned and put her wand in her backpack, making sure to hide it carefully.  
  
"Nice." He said, grinning. He didn't know how all this stuff worked, but he knew it was the type of stuff muggles had. And he hoped JB knew how to work them, because they looked very interesting. JB walked over to the stereo and pressed a few button. Sirius jumped as music started to play.  
  
"What the- I though we weren't allowed to use magic now?" He asked, and JB nodded, and pointed to the buttons and the wires, and a few batteries on the floor.  
  
"We're not. All this runs on electricity." She said, then she turned a round switch, and the volume decreased. How she knew how all this worked was lost from Sirius, but he thought it was interesting all the same. JB turned a few more switches, and a fast paced song started to play. JB grinned and started singing with the music.  
  
"Here come the law, gotta break down the door, gotta carry me away once more. I never, never, never want it anymore, gotta get away from this stone cold floor. Crazy. Stone cold crazy, you know." She sang, to the Queen song, Stone Cold Crazy. Sirius laughed as she started head banging, and a knock came form the door. JB jumped, the turned the music down, walking over to the door and opening it a crack.  
  
"Yes, how can we help you?" She said in a polite voice, trying to hide her laughter. Her face was turning red because of it. James pushed the door open a bit more, looking in. His eyes widened.  
  
"Hey, Padfoot! You didn't tell us that the prefect compartments were so big!" He shouted, pushing JB out of the way by the door. Remus walked slowly in after him, looking around. Then James noticed the TV, the stereo which was still playing Queen songs, and the DVD player. "What's all this stuff? I thought we weren't allowed to use magic."  
  
JB leaned back in the door frame, watching them with amused eyes. "You know, that exactly what Sirius said." She laughed, and went on to describe how all the stuff worked. She seemed to be the only one who listened in Muggle Studies. Not to mention the fact that she'd grown up as a muggle. James messed with the knobs on the TV, and a picture appeared on the screen. It showed a kid with tri-colored hair playing cards with another boy with white hair.  
  
"I am a thief and a stealer of souls." Said the white haired boy on the TV. James' eyes widened, and he backed up.  
  
"Whoa, the picture box can talk. Hey JB, I think it's gonna kill us!" He said, jumping behind a couch and twitching. JB rolled her eyes, and walked up to the screen, turning the volume up louder.  
  
"You will pay for this, soul stealer!" Shouted the multi-colored hair boy on the screen. James peeked over the top, watching as the pale boy played a card on what seemed to be a field. An angel with one feathery wing and one bat wing appeared. The face looked like that of the person who had played the card.  
  
"Don't worry, Prongs. This is just a show. A cartoon made my artists." She flipped the switch and the picture disappeared. She shook her head and got up, walking towards the door to the kitchen. "I'm off to get some food, and cook it without magic. Who's up for macaroni and cheese?" She laughed and walked in, to start cooking.  
  
About 5 hours later they had all eaten and the train had stopped. JB watched sadly as everyone got off the train. She knew she shouldn't have, but.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong JB?" Sirius asked, pausing on the last step. She smiled slightly, and pulled her owl out of her backpack. She had used her magic to make it and its cage smaller.  
  
"I just had to bring Eagle Arrow. I couldn't leave him at the school for a whole year." She said, and then the poked her finger in the bar of the cage, one getting stuck as the cage was smaller. The small blackish colored owl pecked at her finger, nibbling it slightly. She laughed and pulled her finger out, placing the cage back in the bag.  
  
"Ugh, JB that is not muggle like." Lupin said, though he looked amused. JB sighed and shrugged, skipping out of the train after them.  
  
"Wait. if we can't act like wizards/witches, how're we gonna get out?" She asked, but her question was answered for her as she looked around. She saw many people, and she knew at once that they had been dropped off in the muggle station. She glanced behind her and saw that the train had changed, and was now a muggle cargo train.  
  
"Come on, Professor said that we had the get to the house by noon to own it. If we don't then someone else will have it." Lupin said quickly and they ran to the parking lot. The stopped short, seeing all the cars in the lot. JB quickly glanced around, and then saw one with the Hogwarts crest on the back. She grinned running over to it, and then she sat down in the driver's seat.  
  
"Now this shouldn't be too hard." She said, waiting for the others to get in. Lupin and James sat in back, while Sirius stole the passenger seat. "Everyone buckled up? Here we go!" And with that, she started the ignition and drove out of the parking lot.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Was this chapter too short? I couldn't imagine it being any shorter, really. I thought this would be the perfect place to stop, ne? Well, anyway. R&R tell me what you think. *realizes something* Oh shit! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! There we go, that's better. IN case any of you were gonna flame me for that, or already did. Ja ne, HP fans! 


	3. Create the Style and Live

"JB, did you ever take driving lessons while you lived as a muggle?" James asked, as he was bounced around in the back seat, ducking every couple of seconds as JB narrowly missed cars coming the opposite way.  
  
"Nope, I was too young to be allowed to drive then. But I saw everyone else drive, so I know pretty much how to drive." She answered, quickly checking the time. It was almost 11:00, so she smiled and slowed down slightly. James sighed slightly, holding his heart his eyes wide.  
  
"If we get killed, you are so dead." James said, and JB smirked through the rearview mirror.  
  
"If we get killed I'll already be dead." She said, and James glared and turned to watch cars pass them quickly on the left. Sirius was the only one who seemed to be having fun. He was smiling and laughing, watching closely as JB turned sharply and overran the speed limit. Lupin, on the other hand, was taking this worse than James. He was crouched down low in his seat, and he refused to get up.  
  
"Hey moony, you'll get more hurt if you're in that position then if you were sitting up in the seat." Sirius, said, glancing back at him, his eyes full of laughter. Lupin mumbled something under his breath and JB pulled over to the side of the highway, turning around to Lupin.  
  
"Sick? You can puke over here." She said, and Lupin could tell she was holding in laughter. He frowned slightly, but didn't move. "What, scared that a car is gonna hit you? Geez. Everyone should know how to drive. If you ever want to live on your own that is. But I'm sure you and James will just live at Hogwarts forever." She laughed, and turned, starting the car up again.  
  
"Puke now or forever hold you lunch." Sirius said, laughing. Lupin glared at the back of his head, and then turned and watched the floor. JB sped off, and around a turn. She looked over at Sirius for a split second.  
  
"Hey Sirius, do you have the map with you? Cause I don't think I'll be able to find my way that easily." She said, and Sirius nodded pulling it out.  
  
"Take a right turn off the highway at exit 38." He said, his eyes watching the direction carefully. JB nodded, and started counting, following the numbers on the sign.  
  
"28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 39.!" JB's eyes widened, and she quickly pulled over. She turned to face Sirius. "Where's the exit?!" She asked, and Sirius checked the map.  
  
"Umm. two more exits down; it goes up to 40, and then starts going back down in numbers. Weird." JB nodded slowly; somehow getting the feeling Sirius was telling her the wrong directions. She slowly pulled back out onto the road, a couple minutes later finding the exit. She pulled onto it, and Sirius checked the map again.  
  
"Turn left onto Main St. Then follow the road until you get to Franklin St." Sirius said. JB nodded slowly, turning quite suddenly without using the blinker. She revved the engine and was soon going about 70. James squeaked, and the werewolf ducked lower, covering his eyes.  
  
"Here we go!" She said, stopping short in front of a driveway, pulling slowly in. Lupin peeked up over the seat, glancing up at a tan house. He slid out of the car like mush when JB opened the door, then he grinned like a maniac and kissed the ground. JB rolled her eyes and walked over to Sirius, then looked up at the house.  
  
"I wonder who used to live here, and if they left us anything." She said, and Sirius nodded. Then he grinned and turned to her.  
  
"Race ya in." He said, and JB grinned as well.  
  
"You're on." They both started running towards the house, tripping up the stairs and almost falling on their faces a couple of times. Sirius ran right into the door and JB skidded to a stop next to him laughing.  
  
"Ouch." He said, slowly pushing open the door and looking inside. It was completely empty. JB frowned slightly, giving her bag a glance.  
  
"I'm sure they'll let us fill the house up with magic, since they didn't give us any muggle money." She said, quickly taking out her wand before anyone could stop her. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yeah, why not make this place perfect. Everything a muggle would want or have. Remember, that means we can't have cauldrons and stuff. We'll have to learn how to use a stove." He said and JB shrugged.  
  
She waved her wand in the air, creating everything that should be in the kitchen. She mad a table, some chairs, a couple countertops, and a butchers table with a bread drawer. The put a tea kettle and a microwave on one of the counters, and a lamp and sink on/in another. She made a fridge and a stove, and finished it off with some decorations. Including making the wall a tan that was slightly lighter than the house.  
  
She grinned and ran off to the next room, which was a bedroom of off the kitchen. She waved her wand, making baby blue wall and blue carpeting appear. She made a small one person bed, and a dresser. She looked in the closet and added a few drawers to hold cloths as well. She looked around the room, and added a light fixture on the ceiling and a light switch on the wall by the door.  
  
Sirius hurriedly took out his wand, wanting to try his luck at the dining room, which was back the other way, also off the kitchen. JB gave him a doubtful look, but allowed him to make the dining room. Sirius grinned, and waved his wand, a long table that could seat 6 easily appeared. He made a desk by the wall, and put four chairs around the table, and one by the desk. JB watched him and laughed as he put a large cabinet at the back wall, filling it with plates and such.  
  
"Interesting, but you need to add one thing to this desk." She said, waving her wand a making a computer appear. ((AN- I know that they most likely didn't have computers back then, or one's like ours, but come on. This is my story and I can add to it what I want.)) Sirius titled his head to the side and shrugged. JB turned and ran off past a staircase to the living room.  
  
"Hmm. We need a TV, and Stereo, a DVD player, a VCR, a couch, a chair, a coffee table, and a magazine shelf." She muttered to herself, making each appear as she said it. Sirius nodded his approval, and James and Lupin just watched.  
  
"Cool. Now for the upstairs!" Sirius said, jumping up each stairs two at a time. JB followed him, still smiling. Sirius turned sharply to the right, looking into another bedroom. JB walked in after him, looking around.  
  
"I like this one." She said. The walls were already colored a light purple. The floor was wood, and it was slightly worn. There was a window in the back of it in a little section of the room that was almost separate. In the window were bee's nests. She smiled and walked over to the window, watching the bees.  
  
"Hey, what about a two person water bed, I've seen them in muggle magazines." Sirius said, making one under a second window across from the door. JB smiled and make a work desk next to the bed, making a lamp and a digital clock appear on it. She turned and made a shelf at the foot of the bed, numerous knick knacks appearing on it as she turned to the other side of the room.  
  
"Now time for Eagle Arrow." She said softly, pulling her backpack off her should and setting it on the water bed. She pulled the small cage out, waving her wand and making it full sized again, as well as the owl inside of it. She placed in next to a dresser that Sirius had just made.  
  
"Hey, don't you think you should make Eagle Arrow into something more like a dog or a cat or a parrot or something?" James asked, and JB gave him a look.  
  
"And ruin his appearance? For Eagle Arrow to be changed into a dog, no offense Sirius would be simply embarrassing." JB said, and Sirius shrugged, taking no offense whatsoever. James simply shrugged, stating that if they had a pet owl they might get in trouble.  
  
"Yeah, Prongs is right. If anyone came by and saw an owl we might get arrested by the please-men." Sirius said, very obviously imitating how some wizards spoke. JB laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know that, but." She turned to her owl, who was cleaning his blackish gray feathers. "Hey buddy, how would you feel if you were a dog?" She asked. The owl gave her a reproachful look, and hooted softly. JB nodded slowly. "I know you'd feel uncomfortable, but you can't be seen like this. Just for a year, okay?" She said quietly. The owl seemed to think for a moment, and then it ruffled its feathers and clawed at the cage bars.  
  
JB nodded, smiling. She opened the cage, letting Eagle Arrow fly around the room freely. After about 20 minutes, the owl flew over to JB and landed on her should, pecking at her ear. JB picked the owl up and set it on the floor, frowning slightly. She'd never been very good at transfiguration, but she knew her owl wouldn't trust anyone else to do this.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't let James transform you?" She asked, quietly to her owl, and he hooted loudly, shaking his head. She sighed, looking at her wand and quietly reciting the spell in her head. Then she turned back to Eagle Arrow and waved he wand, almost shouting the spell.  
  
Eagle Arrow hooted, and his hoot sounded gravely, and soon sounded like a dog's bark. His feathers disappeared, being replaced by black fur. His eyes changed from yellow to a yellow-ish green. Eagle Arrow grew pointed ears, almost like a cats, but definatly a dogs. Like German Shepard ears. His tail grew longer and furrier, and after the transformation, Eagle Arrow looked much like a black German Shepard.  
  
"Wow, I did it." She said, sounding very relieved. Eagle Arrow jumped up onto JB and she crouched down. Eagle Arrow licked her face and barked loudly. Sirius grinned, watching the dog and feeling not quite as alone, and then he had a sudden thought.  
  
"Oh no. JB, what about Remus? What're we gonna do once a month when he's a werewolf?" Sirius said, and JB looked up at him, her eyes widening. Lupin looked down at the ground sadly, his look telling everyone that he thought he'd ruin the project. Sirius walked over to him and patted him on the back.  
  
"Great, now I'm going to make us all fail." He said, sitting down on edge of a plastic container just recently placed there to hold stuffed animals and such. Sirius sat down next to him and turned his face toward his.  
  
"Don't think that way Moony. I'm sure if we all transform into our animal forms you'll be fine. Just don't go killing the house, after today we're all going to have to find a way to get muggle money and not use magic." Lupin looked up at Sirius, then at everyone else. He had a little trouble trying to think of James and JB in the house. James' antlers would get caught and everything, not to mention the fact that stags don't usually go in houses. And a falcon flying around the house wouldn't be very good either.  
  
"But, what if we get caught. If someone walks by and sees a house full of animals, three of them wild, they would call the police or the pound." He said, his face in his hands. JB frowned, and walked over to him and Sirius.  
  
"Remus, if anything happens to any of us, we'll all be there. No one will be able to get in our way. Now come on, we have to finish the last two rooms." She said, and Sirius nodded. The two walked into the other room to make it into another bedroom, similar to the one they had just made, except without a double person water bed. It had a single person water bed.  
  
"Hey, what'll we do with this room? It looks like it used to be a storage room." JB said, and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Hey! Maybe with we reinforce the walls and floor and make them sound proof, that's where Lupin can transform! We don't have to put anything in here!" Sirius sounded excited, and JB thought he had a reason too. He had a great idea.  
  
"Right, that's perfect!" She said, quickly waving her wand around the rooms. She made the room glow with a light of its own and made the walls thicker and padded. She looked at the floor and made it a strong metal so that it wouldn't break. Then she backed out of the room and walked over to Lupin.  
  
"Hey Lupin, check out the werewolf room." She said, and Lupin slowly got up and walked in. He smiled, seeing that it was perfect. Nothing that could break, and completely soundproof.  
  
"Wow." Was all he said.  
  
"Now come on, let's go the bank to see if we have any muggle money there." James said, and JB thought for a second then grinned.  
  
"Before I learned that I was a witch, my parents had given me a bank account, by now I should have nearly $2000." She exclaimed, and James and Sirius cheered.  
  
"To the bank!"  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
How did you guys like it? I thought this chapter was cool, because I got to design the house how I thought it would be cool. But just now I realized that I forgot the bathroom. We'll just say that it's normal and didn't need to be changed. I know that some of the stuff I put in the house was only recently made, but I thought that they should be added because it's not wizard like. So just deal with it. R&R! Ja ne! 


	4. Motorcycle Ride

The three of them flew down the street, passing cars and once nearly getting hit by a truck. JB sat on her new cycle laughing, while Sirius was sure to keep close. Andrew just followed, sitting comfortably on his bike, swerving between cars as if it was second nature. Which it most likely was.  
  
"Hey Sirius, turn on your cycle's radio to 100.7 WZLX!" JB shouted the three feet Sirius was away form her. She turned her radio up, and heard Sirius do the same. Andrew started laughing when he heard what song was playing.  
  
"What's this song called?" Sirius shouted over the roar of the motorcycles. JB shook her head and spotted a restaurant off the next exit. She quickly motioned to her friend that she was turning and drove towards the place. She stopped her cycle outside of it, and she immediately saw three others as well.  
  
"Hey, I wonder whose bikes those are." Andrew said, as he pulled up next to JB. Sirius nodded. He had stopped a couple of seconds before Andrew.  
  
"I dunno. I just hope they're not you-know-who's bikes." JB said, and Sirius gasped and shook his head.  
  
"No way! It couldn't be him!" Sirius shouted, and both JB and Andrew gave him odd looks.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Andrew said, titling his head to the side. All too suddenly JB understood what he was talking and she started laughing.  
  
"No, not him, Sirius. A group of kids who used to go to our school... me and Andrews school I mean. They're complete idiots." JB said, and she stopped laughing slightly and looked in through a window. She saw a couple kids and she even noticed a wizard she knew.  
  
"Hmm, since when did Lucy take Muggle Studies?" She said, smirking. Sirius glanced in and glared at the back of his head, and then he looked around and saw Snape.  
  
"And Snivellus is there as well." Sirius said, and he got off his motorcycle and stepped towards the door. That's when Snape turned around and saw him. Sirius smirked and waved, and Snape glared.  
  
Sirius pulled out his wand, which JB was sure she had taken away from him. JB glances back and forth, almost positive that Snape would have his wand as well. Andrew stared at Sirius's wand, as if trying to figure out what it was. JB touched Sirius's shoulder, and gave him a look.  
  
"He's askin' for it, JB." He said, as Snape took out his wand. She glared at him, and shoved Sirius onto his motorcycle.  
  
"We're leaving, before you and Snape cause any trouble. Get going!" She shouted, and Sirius frowned at Snape.  
  
"Come on, just one shot. I want to turn that little slime ball into a flap jack." He said through gritted teeth. JB gave him one last reproachful look, and pushed him onto her own motorcycle, and quickly driving off, knowing Andrew was just behind them on his motorcycle.  
  
"Hey, what was that thing Sirius was holding? It looked just like an ordinary stick to me." Andrew asked as they neared his house. JB shook her head.  
  
"Nothing really... a weapon he likes using." JB said, putting on a fake smile. She pulled into Andrew's driveway, and then glanced over her shoulder at Sirius. "I'm gonna hafta hurry to our house. Before he gets any ideas." She laughs slightly, already seeing ideas start to form in his head. "See ya!"  
  
"Bye, see you at school!" He shouted after her. She grinned, nodded, and drove off down the street back to her house. She couldn't wait to tell James and Lupin all that had happened. She was sure that they'd love to hear that Snape and Malfoy were here as well.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
How'd you guys like this chapter? Shorter than all the others but. oh well. ^-^ I thought this chapter was kinda pointless, but I had no ideas and was trying to get all my friends to stop fighting. OH well, next one should be better, I promise. R&R! 


	5. Motorcycles and Old Friends

They jogged down the street, JB pausing everyone once and awhile to look at motorcycles that were for sale. She grinned, seeing a purple, green, and blue one, most of the colors dark. Making a mental note of where she had found it, she ran the rest of the way to the bank.  
  
"Nice run, ay guys?" She asked, hands on her knees breathing hard. They nodded, also gasping for breath. JB straightened and took a few more deep breaths then she walked slowly in, glancing around. She knew this bank very well. In fact, this was where she had gotten her bank account.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" Said a desk clerk nearby, JB looked up at him and bit her lower lip, thinking.  
  
"I'm here to access my bank account. The name's Jibbitessa Barnigian." She said, walking up to the man. He nodded, moving over to his computer and typing in the name.  
  
"Wow, you haven't taken money out or put money in for nearly 5 years. Will you be making a deposit or withdrawing?" He asked.  
  
"Withdrawing." She said, keeping a watchful glance around her to see if she saw anyone she knew.  
  
"ID." The man said, and she quickly pulled out her identification card. The man looked at it closely, then nodded and handed it back to her. "How much will you be withdrawing?" he asked. JB thought for a moment, trying to remember how much the motorcycle cost, then adding to it the price for food. The cycle cost $1000, and food for a month would cost about $350.  
  
"Umm. About 1,400, maybe?" She said, and the clerk nodded. He pressed a few buttons, then he looked up at her.  
  
"Do you have a debit card, yet, young lady?" He asked, and she shook her head slowly. The man nodded, handing her the money and a small blue card. "Good bye. Have a nice day." he said, waving. She nodded, and turned to leave.  
  
"You too, bye." She said, and she jogged to the door. She glanced back for a second, then walked out.  
  
"Hey, leave me alone, bonehead!" Came Sirius's voice from around the corner. She frowned and walked over to where his voice had come from and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Getting into fights always, aren't we Sirius? Even away from home with strange-.: She froze, catching the glance of the kid who was about to fight Sirius. "Andrew?" She asked, taking a step towards him. Sirius frowned, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Who? This kid just dissed my clothes!" Sirius said, sounding both hurt and annoyed. JB gave him a look that said clothes aren't a reason for fighting, then looked back at the boy.  
  
"Umm. Come on Remus, let's go. We don't want to get involved with this." James said hurriedly, running off back to the house, Lupin right behind him.  
  
"Andrew?" She said again, and the boy frowned slightly.  
  
"Yeah, that's my name. How'd you know?" He said, sounding suspicious. JB noted the black hair and dark skin. He was Portuguese. She nodded at him, glancing quickly at Sirius.  
  
"Portuguy. How've you been?" Was all she said. He gave her an odd look, somewhere between disbelief and surprise.  
  
"Erin?!" He asked, and JB nodded slowly. Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, her name's JB. Come on, let's go and leave this kid to his worries." He said, staring to leave, and JB shook her head.  
  
"I'm not going just yet, Sirius. My name used to be Erin, and that's what everyone called me. Then I changed my name a year before I left, and that's when I got my bank account, and it was under that name." She said, and Sirius grumbled something and sat down on a barrel that was just sitting there.  
  
"Where've you been? You haven't been here for like. 4 or 5 years." Andrew said, and JB nodded.  
  
"I know. I went- somewhere. I changed schools for awhile and went to one somewhere in England. I came back for the year." She said slowly, making sure not to tell anything. Andrew nodded slowly, and then looked around.  
  
"Who were those two? And who's he? He has horrible fashion sense.. I mean, come on. Who wears cloths that tight? Miles would start feelin' him up like he does all the boys." Andrew said. He didn't laugh though, because Miles had done the same thing to him.  
  
"The one that had the blondish hair was Remus Lupin. The black haired one was James. This is Sirius Black." She said. Sirius scowled at the boy, and JB walked up to him and poked him in the forehead.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" He asked. JB shrugged, and turned back to Andrew sitting down next to Sirius.  
  
"For being rude to my friend." She said. "Hey Andrew, did you see that motorcycle down the street at that blue house?"  
  
Andrew nodded, grinning. "Yeah, that was my old cycle. I got a new one recently, so I'm selling that one. Why?"  
  
"Oh no reason.. 'Cept maybe I wanna buy it." She said, and Andrew thought for moment.  
  
"I could give it to you cheaper, maybe. For about 500?" JB thought for a second. If she bought it for that cheap, she'd have an extra 500 to spend. That would mean 900 dollars on food/drink/anything else.  
  
"Okay, if you want to." She said, rummaging through her pocket, where she had put the money when she heard Sirius shout. She pulled out 5 hundreds and handed them to Andrew. He took the money and the three of them ran down the street. Yes, Sirius tagged along.  
  
"Okay, here's the key for it." He said, then he thought for a moment. "Do you even have a license?" He asked. JB also thought for a moment, then rummaged through another pocket, and pulled out a license for motorcycling.  
  
"Yep, I got it recently." She said, grinning. Andrew laughed, then looked at Sirius.  
  
"You got a motorcycle?" he asked. Sirius almost laughed.  
  
"Course I got a motorcycle. Why wouldn't I?" he said, then he blinked and swore. "Hang on, I'll be right back." he said, and ran off. JB watched his retreating back for a second, then laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Hmm? What's so funny?" Andrew asked. JB pointed her thumb at Sirius.  
  
"He left his cycle at the train station. He's going to run and get it back." Andrew looked utterly confused. The station was more than 5 miles away. "We have a car back at the house." JB said, noting the looked of confusion on his face. He nodded, then walked to his garage, rolling out a black motorcycle with red and blue flames on it.  
  
"Like it?" He asked, then he grinned and picked up his helmet putting it on his head. The tinted face shield covered his eyes like sunglasses would. The helmet was also black, but with green flames.  
  
"Whoa. That's cool." She said, giving him the thumbs up. Andrew tossed her a dark blue helmet with purple and green zigzags across it. She put it on, glancing around for Sirius, knowing full well that he used magic to get there. She heard and engine from down the road, and turned to see Sirius riding up on his giant motorcycle.  
  
"Huh? Where'd you get a motorcycle that big?" He asked, giving the cycle a look of interest. Sirius shrugged, and merely said that he had found it in a dump. JB fully believed it, seeing as how Sirius rarely bought anything.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" JB shouted, and she revved the engine, roaring down the street, with Andrew and Sirius right on her tail.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
How'd you guys like this chapter? I especially liked it, since I love motorcycle. In fact, when I get my drivers license, I'm gonna go for my motorcycle license. Next chapter is gonna be what happens on their little ride. Ja ne! R&R *points the button at the bottom of the screen* Press it! And press it now! Bwahahahaha! 


End file.
